My Little Pony: The Alien Advantage (A Mane 6 and OC Special)
by SonicRainboomsXD
Summary: Pinkie Pie runs a rampage around Ponyville and twelve friends have to go on an adventure to save her flank from danger... OC's: Solar Dasher (c) Me Gingersnap (c) XxGinger-The-StarxX Clover (c) Rainbowlover568 Hope (c) FF2SweetHearLuv Golden Feather (c) Golden-Feather Time Charmer (c) LunaTheLizard Thunder (c) Bodo0325
1. It Begins, It Resumes

Solar and Gingersnap walked through Ponyville. "And so! Just after he'd gotten up, Pinkie started running around like a mane-iac saying that the aliens were coming!", Solar giggled, "Yeah well, that's why you never give Thunderbolt cider. Ever!", Ginger replied. Golden Feather waved at her friends and stepped up to them, "Hey girls! What's up? Talking about anything interesting?". Solar nodded, "Just about the time when Pinkie ran around like a mane-iac screaming-" "IT'S HIM! HE'S THE ALIEN LEADER! EVERYPONY RUUUUUUUN!". Solar's eye twitched. Ginger and Golden stared at her angrily. "I DIDN'T GIVE HER CIDER! I SWEAR!". "Then who DID!?", Golden asked, "IT WAS ME!", Clover panted, sprinting up the hill, "I didn't mean to! I thought it was a mint smoothie!". Solar stared at her, "There is a HUGE difference between Cider and a Mint Smoothie, Clo!". "HEY! HAS ANYPONY SEEN MY CIDER!?", asked Hope, running towards them, "AND MY PAINTBRUSHES?", Time quickly followed. "THE ALIENS ARE HEERE! SAVE YOURSEEEEEEEELVES! Gummy will have to be put into care, EQUESTRIA WILL FALL TO PIECES! MEEEEEEEEHH!". Golden smirked, "Well girls, looks like it's time for a mission!", the friends put their hooves together, "YEAH!"

...

Solar Dasher (c) Me

Gingersnap (c) XxGinger-The-StarxX on Deviantart

Thunderbolt (c) Bodo0325 on Deviantart

Golden Feather (c) Golden-Feather on Deviantart

Clover Leaf (c) Rainbowlover568 on Deviantart

Hope (c) FF2sweethearluv on Deviantart

Time Charmer (c) LunaTheLizard on Deviantart

My Little Pony and other related characters (c) Hasbro and DHX


	2. Attempt 1 - Pinning

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa;"Two pure white stallions chased after Pinkie down the streets, trying to grab hold of her. "THEY'RE HHHHEEEEEEEERRRRREEE!... SAVE GUMMY AND YOU'RE LOIIIIIIIVVVVVESSSSSSSS!", Pinkie ran down the street, her mane poofier than usually, her eyes derped and sweat pouring down her face. "ALLLLLIIIEENNNS!". Twilight walked over to Pinkie, "Uh, Pinkie? Aliens, really?", Pinkie grabbed Twilight by her throat, "YES! NOW RUUUUUUUUUNNNN! THEY ARE HHHHHEEEERRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOA!"./p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa; min-height: 18.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa;"The stallions still kept chasing her, but they soon started to get tired. Rainbow Dash flew above them, "Let me handle this guys!". The cyan pegasus flew down to Pinkie and pounced on her, trying to hold her down. "I.. I CAN'T HOLD IT!". Solar and Ginger stared at each other and nodded, the two of them then flew over and put their hooves on Pinkie. "LET GO OF ME! THE ALIENS ARE HERE! WE NEEEEED TO WARN EVERYPONY, TO WARN LUNA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!... LET...ME...GOOOOO!", Pinkie burst out of the triangle and sprinted throughout Ponyville. "Well, it was worth a shot.", Rainbow said, getting up. Solar dusted herself off, "We span style="text-decoration: underline;"havespan to stop this girls, COME ON!". The twelve ponies raced down the hill, in search of Pinkie./p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa; min-height: 18.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa;"...p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa;"Solar (c) Mep  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; background-color: #fffffa;"span style="font: 15.0px Verdana;"Gingersnap (c) spanXxGinger-The-StarxX on Deviantart/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa; min-height: 18.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 22.0px; font: 15.0px Verdana; background-color: #fffffa;"My Little Pony and all related characters (c) Hasbro and DHXp 


End file.
